No One Leaves Adelaide in the Corner
by Ladyforga72
Summary: Because no one should forget what Addison and Derek had...Summary inside!
1. Angel of Music

**I don't own anything Shonda does.**

**Summary: Set after prom Season 2. Derek and Addison have a 14 year old daughter who is wildly mature beyond her years. Richard calls her to warn her of her parents impending divorce, and hopes she can snap Derek back to reality before Addie looses all hope.**

**A/N: In my story, Richard has no sympathy for Meredith at this point, he warned her, told her to stay away, and she obviously didn't listen.**

**I also plan for this to be 10 to 11 chapters. Oh and I'm not going to make Meredith a complete B**ch . She'll come around in the later chapters I think… ;)**

He's been staring at the number on his desk for what's felt like hours. He's picked up the phone a couple of times, only to immediately put it back in its cradle. How do you tell a 14 year old that their parent's marriage has crumbled in a span of 3 hours? Richard has been faced with many difficult tasks in his life the hardest one being letting go of Ellis Grey. This HAS to be a close second. Adelaide Amelia Forbes Shepherd-fondly called Lannie has been his surrogate granddaughter. He watched her turn from a weak infant to a wild toddler, and when he took the job in Seattle he watched her grow from a far, in pictures and the occasional phone call. Richard gathered his thought and picked up the phone. It rang three times, and then he heard the familiar voice.

"Hello?" he almost hung up.

"Hello? Lannie, it's Uncle Richard. How are you?"

UNCLE RICHARD! I am fine, just finished dinner with some friends. How's Seattle? Daddy causing drama?" She said dryly.

He swallowed hard. "Seattle is fine, busy and rainy. Your father is uhhh…fine. I actually called because of both you parents."

"What happened? Is mommy okay? They are okay, right? Richard? Uncle Richard?" She started to panic. "

"They are fine. Both of them. At least in a physical state. Adelaide, I need you to listen and listen closely. Obviously you know of your mothers past…uh...indiscretions. And you have always been very mature beyond your age-that is why I am enlisting your help and no one else. You're the best. I assume you know the reason why your mother came out here without you?"

"Yes."

"And you are okay/understanding of it."

"Absolutely. 100%"

" Well your father still hasn't given up the intern. And your mother has been trying so hard to fix this for not only her and Derek, but you too. But your father isn't doing anything. In fact, he engaged in some…activities…with the intern tonight after our prom for my niece."

Lannie stayed quiet for a while. Richard almost thought she had hung up.

"Lannie? You still there?" She scoffed a bit. "Yes. I was thinking. What can I do then? I'm 3,000 miles away."

" I just feel like if you came out here you might be able to snap your father back into shape, and hopefully your mother hasn't given up and they can officially reconcile."

"I'll be on the next flight out."

" Thank you Lannie."

" No thank you uncle Richard. I'll see you soon."

* * *

Addison sat on the tiny trailer bed going of the day's event in her head. When Derek came back she knew. He didn't have to say it; she could see it in his eyes. And then on top of that he was pleading for **_her. HER!_** Right in front of his wife's eyes. How inconsiderate can one man become? Yes, she had done more than her share of terrible things, but nothing NOTHING compared to what Derek put her through.

**Maybe love wasn't enough anymore.**

She dried her tears and decided it was best for her and her daughter to move on. From her daily phone/Skype calls with Lannie, she has gathered that Derek doesn't pay much attention to her either. At first, Addie tried calm her daughter with lies saying her father was busy working on their marriage or at work. But now she's done lying for him. Its one thing to treat his wife like shit. But his child too is crossing the line.

She decided to call her baby. She dialed the familiar number and waited for an answer, but one never came. Great the one time I actually need to talk to her she doesn't answer, typical, she thought. " Hey its Lannie Leave me a message." "Hey peanut, she said trying to choke back tears, I miss you. Quit shopping and answer your phone! Haha. Anyways I guess call me back. Love you." Tomorrow she will talk to Richard, give him her resignation, telling him its time to go home to her family.

* * *

Derek was in an on call room attempting to sleep. Obviously not going well. With his hands on his forehead he stared at the springs of the top bunk reliving the events of the past 5 hours. How could he do this? Yes, he loved Addison. He loved her so much it makes him sick, but she hurt him.

Then theirs Meredith, who he loved, and was easy and not complicated and just made him, feel free.

Then there is the question of Lannie. Its not like he ever tried to push her away, it happened gradually at first he would call her every other day discussing school, her friends, and always adding in a question on how her mother was doing. But then Addie came to Seattle, and everything became construed. The every other day phone calls became two times a week, and then he stopped calling. At first, he would get 5 maybe 6 missed calls from her, a silent plea to her ever-absent father. But eventually she stopped too. Then out of the blue he would call her, and she would be cold, distant, he could hear the hatred coming out of her voice spewing like icicles. He wanted to protest, desperately. Who wanted their little girl to hate them? But he was exhausted of fighting, with Meredith, with Addison, so Adelaide got the short end of the stick and he gave up.

Derek snapped out of his trance, he wanted to do something desperately run to New York find Lannie and tell her everything was going to okay, but he couldn't find the strength to move. He wanted to run to Meredith, to Addison but couldn't do that either. Finally he gave up fighting and relaxed for a moment. . He knew he had to make a choice tomorrow. To give up Meredith or Addison (and indirectly Adelaide). But for now, all he wants to do is dream of a world where he can have both of them; all three of them.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWWW! :) :) :)


	2. Think of Me

I still don't own anything.

A/N: short chapter today I'm really busy over the next few days, but I'll try really hard to still post. I have all the ideas written down through chapter 4 its just finding the time to type them out….I hope you like it! Thanks to LoveandLearn for the advice/help on the quotations! Hope I did them right!

She hated planes; she always had for as long as she could remember. She was fine when they were in flight, but take off and landing always scared her. When she was younger, her dad would always distract her during these times by playing card games such as war and slap jack. It was their own little ritual, but he wasn't here now. She was alone, well except for Blinkie, her dilapidated rabbit who at the moment was getting choked in her grasp because they just entered turbulence. Her dad gave her Blinkie when she was two and since then he had gone everywhere she did. One time, she had forgotten blinkie at the hotel and they actually missed a flight to go back and get him. Blinkie was the only gift from her father that Lannie hadn't given away. She tried, but she just couldn't separate from it. It held to many good memories. Memories PA, pre absence as she now referred to it in therapy sessions with Dr. Blake.

She always knew she wasn't a planned baby, who would want a baby while in the first year as interns. But her parents took it in stride. She knew if wasn't easy for them in their residency, but by the time they became attending's they had a routine going that made family time happen almost every day. That all changed the year she turned eleven. She could never pin point an exact event that year that made everything crumble, it just happened gradually. At first, her father would spend a night at the hospital because he had a late surgery. Lannie and her mother never thought anything of it, but him being a good doctor. They used the nights Derek was away as a girl's night, watching movies, getting dinner, and always getting dessert at Serendipity. But after 7 months those one nights, turned into two, then three until she couldn't remember ever see him. Then 2 years after he spent that first night in the hospital, _**that night**_ occurred. She was supposed to be at her best friend Quinn's house having a sleep over, but went home because she forgot Blinkie. As she walked down the street she heard screaming but didn't think anything of it. As she got closer to her house she realized it was her mother clutching the door pleading for her father to open the door in the pouring rain. Her mothers designer duds strewed all over the front stoop. Lannie ducked into a nearby alleyway careful not to interrupt the feud. She heard the door open and close and then for a few seconds silence. Then she heard it open again and saw her father walk out into the rain and descend down the street. She desperately wanted to run after him and ask him what happen and make him come back, but she couldn't. Her feet refused to move, instead she ran the opposite direction not stopping until she reached Quinn's house, two blocks over. She hasn't seen her father since that fateful night. It was also the first night she slept without Blinkie.

Lannie was snapped out of her trance by the flight attendant obnoxious voice alerting the passengers that they were on their final decent to Seattle-Tacoma Airport. She inhaled deeply and started counting to ten, when that didn't work; she started to recite the alphabet in French. She could hear the wheels pop out and she jumped a little bit and almost rip Binkies' head off. She continued to recite the alphabet and finally the touched down. She exhaled and turned on her phone, there was a message from her mother. She pushed one and listened to the voice-mail

"Hey peanut." She sounds like she's crying, Lannie thought.

"I miss you. Quit shopping and answer your phone! Haha. Anyways I guess call me back. Love you."

Lannie pushed delete and sighed. Her mother sounded so fragile, so hurt. Not the woman she was when she left Manhattan. Her thoughts of her mother were interrupted when the pushy businessman next to her demanded to get out of his seat. She let him through then gathered her things and left. She followed the signs to baggage claim and immediately found her bag. She looked around for Richard, only to be greeted by a sign with her name on it.

"Typical." She said under her breath.

"Doctors. Something always "comes up" with them."

She greeted the man and asked to be taken immediately to Seattle Grace. The man obliged and directed her towards the car. Once inside, she finally relaxed for a moment. As they drove through the city she thought, "how could anyone live here? It's depressing."

Soon after, the car stopped and the driver opened her door with an umbrella in hand.

"You'll need this. " he said.

She thanked him and walked towards the doors. Right before entering she stopped and looked up at the bridge inside. There he was. Her father. With some anorexic mousy blonde girl, she assumed as _the intern. _Well this will be fun she thought before continuing into the building.


	3. Better Than Revenge

Still don't own anything

" Richard I don't care if I am in the middle of a contract, I am turning in my resignation today its time. Derek obviously has moved on and he is only here to be a good man." As she said this Addison thought in her head how untrue it really is.

" I want to be with my daughter and start over."

"Addison, lets just think about this, don't be haste. I can give you more. I'll build you a state of the art Neonatal unit. Just please think about this."

Just as he finished the last word he was interrupted by a knock on the door and the sight of a blue-eyed long dark haired girl.

"Uncle Richard. Its good to see you." Lannie said as she embraced him.

"Its good to see you too Lannie."

He was so caught up in seeing Lannie he almost forgot Addie was in the room until she interrupted.

"Well when am I going to get a hello missy?"

".Gosh. Mommy! I missed you." Lannie screamed while she ran into her mother arms.

"I missed you too Peanut, but what the hell are you doing here? You should be in school, with the rigorous classes your taking, it's going to be next to impossible to catch up." Addison said this in her firm parent voice, but secretly she was more than overjoyed that her daughter was here.

"Dont worry about it. It's taken care of" Lannie replied with a wave of her hand

"So how? What? Why are you here?"

"Well, I just decided to come visit you and…. I guess daddy too. Although I could really care less if I see him." Lannie replied with a sarcastic tone.

Meanwhile during their reunion, Richard had paged 911 to Derek, to join this occasion though he highly doubt this was going to turn out well for him. Just then he was interrupted by Derek's angry voice.

"Richard what the hell is this? Calling me into your office 911, right when I was going into surgery. This better be good."

"Oh it is" Lannie replied very dramatically. Derek looked over in the direction of the voice; he heard it and his world stopped for moments. He was shocked and excited all in one. He stood in his place staring for a moment before walking over to her.

"Princess Its so good to see you, you don't know how much I missed you." Derek said as he embraced her.

Lannie didn't say anything or didn't return the embraced. He looked it at her and saw the icicles in her eyes, and the venom waiting to come out of her mouth. She was mad. Furious even. She had that Montgomery anger in her. She may have had his eyes and hair, but everything else about her was Addison. The facial structure, the attitude. Just in the nick of time for him, his page rang. Three seconds later Addison's did as well. They ran off waving their goodbyes while running out the door. Lannie turned towards Richard and smiled an evil smile.

"Okay what's the plan?" Lannie said with a sly smile turning her attention to Richard.

A few hours later Derek was discussing patients post-op with Meredith when he saw her talking to a nurse. He prayed that she didn't notice him and Meredith and would go look for her mother. He didn't want it to happen this way. He saw the nurse point in his direction, and he knew he was screwed. She looked his way and smiled. They locked eyes and his silently pleaded no, she didn't listen. She walked down the hallway dressed to kill. If the interns were here they would have called her the ice queen. Addison came dressed to kill in black, and Lannie came in white. He dress was white, as was her trench coat, and hose; she wore Addison's shoes that were blood red. As she closed the gap between her she directed her attention to Meredith. Meredith looked at her then looked at Derek confused. She spoke first.

"Hi, I'm Adelaide Shepherd."

"Shepherd?" Meredith questioned. She had heard this before and prayed this wouldn't happen again.

"And you must be the woman screwing my father." With that she walked away, satisfied and left Derek to pick up the pieces. Something he did to her not to long before.

Poor Meredith, he thought. She looked absolutely crushed. She ran down the corridor too the nearest empty supply closet. He quickly followed.

"You. You! Get out!" Meredith screeched. He didn't say anything but just silently pleaded with her.

"You never told me you had a child. A child! _With her._ How could you? You chose her yes, but then you slept with me at prom. And made me question my plans with Finn, he had plans Derek. Plans. And now I'm stuck in the middle of another hospital drama. Because of you. Just leave me alone. Please, I'm not going to get in the way of a girl with daddy issues. "

"Meredith…don't do this we can work this out. Addison, and me were over! Lannie just is stubborn like both of us. She refuses to accept defeat! She's a 14 year old who angry with her father, and she's taking that anger out on you!"

"Just get out, Derek. Leave me alone please." With that Derek accepted defeat and left solemnly he walked down the hall searching for Lannie to give her a piece of his mind.

Lannie watch her father walk solemnly down the hallway, from the bridge above. She was elated. It had gone very well. She followed him with her eyes, and started to feel a little bad. Maybe she should have been nicer, let her father explain himself to Meredith first. No. She quickly brushed the thought away and chopped it up to the Catholic guilt her grandmother installed in her at the age three. She was quickly interrupted from her thoughts by a familiar voice.

"You're wearing my shoes." Addison quipped

"Your shoes?" Lannie replied sarcastically, deciding to play along with this.

"Yes those are my $650 Jimmy Choo pumps."

"Oh well that's funny because I found them all alone and neglected in that fabulous closet of yours, so since you left them and seemingly going to get divorced I have taken it upon myself to take full custody of these poor confused souls."

Addison looked at her with pure amusement. " God I missed you." Addison said as she embraced her.

"I missed you too mommy."

Suddenly the annoying beeping of Addison's pager interrupted their blissful reunion.

"Shoot peanut I'm sorry."

"Its okay, go save a cute baby" Lannie replied blowing off the feelings of jealousy, she was used to this. It wasn't a big deal anymore.

As Addison walked away she yelled over her shoulder, " I want my shoes back!"

Lannie retorted, " No! We will go to court over custody. Have your people to call my people."

"Your people are my people!" Addison exclaimed.

"Well…they like me better." Addison didn't respond but Lannie knew she was turning the corner, rolling her eyes.

Lannie stayed there for a few minutes, and then made the decision to find a better place to spy where nosy nurses wouldn't think she was a crazy stalker. She walked in the direction of the cafeteria in search of some food and some drama filled confrontations.

You know the drill. Review :)


	4. The House That Built Me

I still don't own anything, because in my world Derek and Addison would still be together, and have a daughter, Meredith would be somewhere else, and Derek's mother would adore Addie.

Lannie Shepherd has an addiction. When people cross her she cannot stop at one simple ploy of revenge, she has to keep going into they are plunged into a depression ten times worse than she ever was. She looked in the door of the cafeteria and saw Meredith in the line for food. Well, at least she does eat, Lannie thought. She pushed opened the door with such an air of confidence that the cockiest of doctors would crumble at her feet.

Meredith was on the prowl. She was ready to confront the Ice Queen. At first, she wasn't going to get into the middle of it, she knew what it was like not to have a father and she didn't want this girl to go through the same. But now, it's her turn to get what she wants, its her turn to be happy and a W.A.S.P.Y 14 year old isn't going to get in her way. Meredith locked eyes with the queen, and attempted to copy the same strut the 14 year old had.

"Lannie can I talk to you?" Meredith kept her eyes locked on Lannie's unaware of the smirk that Lannie had constructed on her face. Meredith had this entire plan concocted into her head, but within seconds that was all over. She had tripped over Lannie's shoe and landed smack into the tartar sauce on her plate. The cafeteria erupted in laughter, and then she heard.

"Whoops, I'm sorry Meredith! I guess Mommy's shoes are a bit too big for me." Lannie said with a cackle.

"You little –" Meredith was interrupted by a shout.

" Adelaide Elaine Forbes Montgomery Shepherd! You get your come here, right now!" Derek came running into the cafeteria.

He had saw Lannie deliberately trip Meredith and it was finally time for him to step up for Mer. Time for him to show her what she really meant to him.

" How dare you! How dare you, do that deliberately to another human being!" Derek was furious now he didn't care if this was his daughter or some random relative of a patient. He was furious.

"Daddy-these are mommy's shoes they are just too big and I accidently made her trip. Meredith I'm sorry." Lannie was very convincing and for a split second both Derek and Meredith almost believed her, but then Derek remembered she was a Forbes Montgomery, and they are all conniving.

" Lannie that is bull shit, now I know you don't like Meredith and I know this is hard for you seeing your mother and I break up, but you have to grow up. This isn't about you, this is about me and your mother." As soon as he said it, he regretted it; he could see her face coming to a boiling red and tears forming in her eyes.

"How dare you, how-" she could barely speak she was getting so flustered. "How dare you even say that? Take the side of, of someone who isn't your family. See this hair-its from you. And these eyes? Got those from you too. And this smile? It's yours too. I am your own flesh and blood and how dare you speak to me like this. After you left mom, no not mom, after you left me, I try to rationalize you behavior, convince myself that you needed space and that you'd be back. But you never came back, you just left. And started a new life. You left me. You walked out on me. How could you do that, to me?" She was screaming. The addiction was coming to a boil.

" You know that night? The night, I was there, I saw you throw mommy into the rain. I left blinkie at home and I went back to get him. But then, then I saw mommy pleading, begging you and you just looked cold, almost dead. Then when you walked out I prayed I pleaded in my mind that you would have seen me, and maybe just maybe seeing me would have changed something, made you fight. But you didn't see me and so well never know what would have happened." With that she walked away, she left that room before anyone could ever see her cry.

As soon as she heard that door close she ran, she ran as fast as Jimmy Choo could take her, ran into the pouring rain, jumped into the town car, and ran to her mom.

Derek hadn't moved from the spot he was standing in he tried, he really had, but it was like his legs were paralyzed. Finally Meredith spoke up,

" Derek thank you, I really appreciate it-"

" No, no you don't get to talk, I have to go." Finally Derek's legs let him move, and he briskly walked away.

Meredith ran after him and pulled him into a broom closet. He was livid.

" How, how could you let me do that? To my own daughter? Do you have any feelings? Any common sense? That was my child. MY CHILD. My own flesh and blood, and I stuck up for you instead of her. I'm a doctor, I'm supposed to be smart, but when you're around I make the wrong decisions. I make stupid decisions, so please leave me alone, just leave me alone." And without another word Derek left, leaving Meredith speechless.

Review Please :)


	5. Don't Cry for Me Argentina

Still Don't Own Anything

Lannie ran into her mother's hotel room and collapsed. Collapsed into a little ball and cried. Addison came out of the bathroom and ran to her,

" Lannie! What, what's wrong? What happened?"

Through tears and gasping of breath she replied, " I'm done. I'm done mommy, I want to go home. He stuck up for Meredith against me. I'm done."

" He what?" Addison was truly shocked, she never thought Derek would stoop that low with Lannie.

"Lannie what do you want to do? I'm sorry honey I cant go home, I can't go back to New York its just to hard for me. I know your whole life is there but I cant, I'll go anywhere else in the world for you but I just can't, I can't go back home. I'm sorry." Addison was truly sorry, New York was her home too but there just comes a time where home holds to many painful memories and you have to let go of home, and make a new one.

Lannie was devastated that she couldn't go back to her home, but she understood, and supported her mother, still crying she said, "Okay. What if we go to Los Angeles? Uncle Sam and Aunt Naomi are there, at least if we pick up and move this time we can have a support system."

Addison was very impressed her daughter was thinking about these things, she thought she was going to throw a royal fit demanding to go back to New York.

"Sweetie I know you love Sam and Naomi, but you do know they just got divorced right?" Addison said, wanting to cover all the bases this time to make sure this was the right decision for her and her child.

" I know, but at least I'll have Maya, she knows what its like we can help each other."

"Well I think that's a great idea." Addison replied with a sigh. She cannot believe she is actually doing this now. It's actually happening. She got up and was about to speak when Lannie said,

" I want to go as soon as possible mommy. I cant stay here I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Addison replied, " Hey, hey you don't need to apologize, shhh its okay peanut don't cry, we can leave tomorrow, I have had divorce papers for your father since I first came here and he never signed. You just have to decide what you want to do. And I'm going to leave that up too you, I don't want my opinions to effect yours, although I'm pretty sure your father ruined every chance he would ever had, today."

" I'll tell him what I want, then can we go?" Lannie said her eyes finally drying.

" Sure, I just have to go talk to your father."

Derek, was searching frantically of any sign red hair or Jimmy Choo, he had to fine Addison and explain, or Lannie and apologize tell her. Suddenly out of thin air Addison appeared out of thin air.

" Derek! These are for you, sign them, and I'm on the first plane out of here. Actually that's a lie, Sign them or don't I'm still on the first plane out of here. Derek just looked down at the papers, and was shocked to see them.

"Addie- what, what are you doing? What are we doing? We both made mistakes, we both hurt each other, but were even now, and we can start over now. I've forgiven you, cant you see, we can make this work now!" Derek said trying desperately to hold on to what he had.

Addison was livid she couldn't believe that he was this dense, " Are you kidding me Derek? You are only now forgiving me? After cheating on me, after you told me you wanted me, not her. You hurt me, I forgave you on the spot because what I did was inexcusable, but then you act like I don't even exist for six months, cheat on me, take the side of a skank and not my child, and you expect me to want to be with you? Seriously? I want nothing to do with you, you can have whatever you want, just give me you list and I'll agree to it, I want nothing to do with you." Addison began to walk away when she heard,

" She, she's my child too." Addison walked back to him and slapped him hard across the face that the entire hospital heard. " She may be your child genetically, but you are not her father, not anymore, after what you did. You are dead to her, she is devastated, and she wants nothing to do with you. "

Derek said, " what about her? I don't see anywhere in these papers anything about custody."

Addison simply replied, " I took that page out, I left that decision up to her, I said I wasn't going to cloud her decision, that she can choose what she wants to do. I'm not going to make her do anything she doesn't want to anymore. "

Derek was shocked, he looked like a lost puppy looking for his home, " That's, that's not fair, you cant do that…"

" Oh but you can, the legal age to choose is 13, she is 14. She told me she'd have her decision on her desk by the end of the day. Goodbye Derek." And with that Addie was gone.

For the rest of the day, Derek tried to stay in his closet like office, praying he'd see Lannie and get a chance to explain and hopefully change her mind. But life doesn't work that way for Derek Shepherd, and he had to go perform a surgery, and of course when he got back to his office there it was, there whole relationship in a small box.

On top of the box there was a note that read,

"Dear Daddy,

No words can express how much I love you. Even after everything that has happened I can't stop loving you, I try to hate you, so much. But it never worked. So this is why I'm doing this, not out of hate, but out of love. It's evident after this afternoon that you want to be with Meredith, and all I would do is get in the way of this. So I'm letting you have your free pass, your get out of jail free card. Go on, go get her and start a new family. You're free. Enclosed are the emancipation papers. Please sign them and give them to the lawyer.

Love you forever,

Lannie

P.S.- my name will no longer be Shepherd, but Montgomery. Holding that name would be too hard. "

Derek opened the flaps of the box and inside was a picture of them the day she was born, and Blinkie. Her Blinkie. Oh my god, he thought. She was serious about this. This wasn't a dramatic ploy. The world around Derek ceased to exist, he collapsed to the ground a cried, and he couldn't stop. He threw everything and anything around breaking vases and awards. He calmed down a little bit, and suddenly he felt free. He felt like a ton of bricks was lifted from his shoulders. But now, now he didn't want to be free, he wanted his princess, his Lannie. He also wanted his queen, he wanted Addison; His Addie. He never thought he would actually come to this. After his confrontation with Addison he had signed the divorce papers so quickly. He was finally sorry, but now it was too late.

Meredith was at the nurse's station and heard the commotion coming from Derek's office and decided to investigate.

" Derek? Are you okay? Meredith poked her head in feebly, truly concerned with him.

" No Meredith, I'm not okay. I just lost my wife and child." Derek spat, his voice was raspy for all the crying and yelling he'd done.

Derek thrust the Lannie's letter into her face, Meredith reads it and although she is secretly overjoyed by its contents, she can't let him do it.

" Derek I cant let you go through with this. You'll regret it for the rest of your life, or I hope you would. I was the girl without a father, my mother ran off with me and my dad didn't fight for me. I always hated him for it, and although this isn't the same exact situation you can't let your child do this. You have to fight for her, show her she's worth it." Meredith said, immodestly regretting it.

Derek got a sparkle of hope in his eye, kissed Meredith on the forehead, and said "thank you"

Then quickly grabbed Blinkie then ran off in search of Lannie (and secretly Addie) hoping it wasn't too late.

Meredith sat in his chair, silently cursing herself for being a better person, for giving up her happiness for someone else. Well at least karma will be good to me this time, she thought.


	6. You Must Love Me

Still Don't Own Anything

Derek Shepherd stepped off American Airlines flight 303 into the warm Los Angeles sun. It had been 10 days since he found Lannie's note on his desk, 9 days since the two loves of his life left. It took him so long to go down there, because actually he was scarred to go. At first he wasn't going to go, because he didn't want Lannie to say no, to reject him. What father is afraid of there own daughter? But finally on day 5 he realized if he fought hard enough she would come around. He used the next 4 days to decide if he should go after Addison. His Addie, yes he did love her, but he had hurt her so much and he didn't want to put her through any more pain.

Derek left the airport and drove straight to his hotel, literally threw his bag in the room and went to Oceanside Wellness. It wasn't hard to guess where Addison went. He knew she would be with Naomi; she was her best friend and would help Addison pick up the pieces. He got into the elevator and pushed 5. When the doors opened, a flabbergasted Naomi greeted him.

"What the hell are you doing here Derek?" She practically spat. "You have no right to be in Los Angeles unless you're doing some kind of medical procedure, let alone OWC. You hurt her. You hurt both of them." Neither of them want to see you, they are trying to move on leave them alone." Just then Sam walked in,

"Naomi, Naomi calm down leave the man alone. He wouldn't come down here if it weren't important. All right Derek, what is it? What are you doing down here?" Before he could answer he saw flashes of red and the clacking of stilettos he looked up to see her walking towards them with a patient, she hadn't seen him yet, but god did she look gorgeous. L.A. is good for her, she can wear all the bright colors and dresses she loves, that she couldn't wear in Seattle, Derek thought to himself.

Derek's trance was broken by the sound of her voice, " Alright Anne, your test look good check up with me in a month." She smiled as her patient entered the elevator, but that smile soon fated when she saw whom Naomi and Sam were talking to.

" What the hell?" She began to speak but couldn't seem to find the words. " Derek what, what are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"Well it wasn't that hard, there's only a few people in this city you would run too." Derek said coolly, putting on his McDreamy smile.

"Derek stop stop you cant be here. Wipe that smile off your face. What do you want? Why are you here?" Addison wanted him out of her office as quickly as possible.

" I need to see Lannie, I made a mistake that day. I don't want to loose her Addie she's my baby, my life, I need her…and I wanted to see you…" He trailed off as looked into those eyes.

"Well Lannie is at the new house doing her school work via online from Nightingale Academy. The headmaster agreed under the circumstances that her advisors will send her work, test, lesson, etc online until the end of the semester were she would have to find a new school. You can go see her there if you must but I doubt she'll even open the door for you." Addison smirked at the last comment.

"And what about me and you…?" Derek said as he brushed his hand across her check.

"What about us Derek, there is no us. Its over." Addison replied as she smacked his hand away.

Derek wanted to tell her so badly he wanted to just scream it so everyone in the building could hear, but his thought were interrupted as Addison's pager went off.

"Shit 911, I have to go." Addison hurried back to her office to grab her stuff, and all of a sudden Derek blurts

"I love you"

Within seconds there was a dozen of gasps and a very angry Naomi came running towards him, luckily Sam pulled her aside before she could hurt him. Addison pulled him into the kitchen and takes a deep breathe and replies,

" Derek I know you love me, and I still love you so much, and there is always going to be a part of both of us that loves each other, but Derek your not in love with me and you haven't been in a long time, go talk to Lannie or don't but just go home to Meredith, Derek. "

" Meredith and I are over, I broke up with her. Addie I made a mistake, and I'm sorry, so sorry that it took me this long to realize it."

"You are a sick bastard Derek Shepherd! Sick! Please stop tormenting me and just leave me alone. Go talk to Lannie and just go home." Addison leaves him in the kitchen with that and runs off to go help her 911 patient.

Derek quietly obliges to Addison's request, but little does she know that a Shepherd can be conniving too. He plans to reconcile with Lannie and then get her on his side, to help him get back together with Addison.

Review Please


	7. Enchanted

I don't own anything. Shonda does

Derek left quickly after the spectacle with Addie, he got into his car and plugged in the address Sam had given him into the GPS. As the GPS droned in the background, Derek was lost in his own thoughts about Addison. God was she gorgeous, the LA sun gave her skin a tan color and made even more perfect, he thought. "How could I have ever let her go?" He cursed himself allowed. He thoughts about Addison in compromising positions were interrupted by the GPS telling him he had arrived at his destination. Derek got out of the car and surveyed the house. Once again he took a mental note of how stupid he was forever letting her go. Her home was gorgeous, and completely Addison and Lannie. He rang the doorbell, and got no answer, he considered calling Addison and informing her that her daughter, no _**their**_daughter had skipped out on doing her school assignments, then he heard the loud beat of a techno song coming from the backyard. He quickly found the gate and opened it, as he shut the gate he was received with a blood-curtailing scream.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" She gasped.

Derek considered reprimanding her for her use of language but didn't want to rock the boat anymore.

" I came to see you princess," he quietly said.

"Oh…did you come to give me my papers or did you come to personally invite me to your wedding with slutty whore?" Lannie inquired. " If its option one put them on the kitchen counter and excuse yourself and if its option two hand it to me so I can run down there and throw it into the ocean."

" Actually Adelaide its option three." Derek said slyly

" Oh using my real name this is serious." Lannie said in a mocking tone.

"Lannie what I said to you in Seattle…that was one of the biggest mistakes of my life, I never meant to hurt you and I never meant to say that. Its just when I saw you the day before I was so excited, I had missed you so much. But then you were so angry and had such an attitude, courtesy of your mothers family I may add, that it made me so angry at myself, and I took it out on you, and for that I'm eternally sorry for"

"While your heartfelt apology is dually noted I would still like my papers on the counter, please." Lannie said without even looking up

Derek inched closer to her trying to get her too look him in the eye

" Well darling, that's impossible because I shredded those about an hour after you gave them to me." He replied as he grabbed her hand.

"You touch me one more time or come any closer I will scream you are not my father in 4 different languages." Lannie said and Derek backed off.

"Lannie look at me in the eye and tell me you honestly don't want me in your life."

"I honestly don't want you in my life." Lannie said still looking at her computer

" Lannie...look at me, let me see those heart melting blue eyes."

Lannie put her sunglasses on and looked straight at him and said, " I honestly don't want you in my life."

Derek sat down and took her sunglasses away from her and cupped her face and said say it again.

Lannie's eyes began to water and she jerked his hands away and grasped the railing for support.

" I cant do it okay? I cant look you in the eye and say it, because I do want you in my life I really do but I cant I cant have you in it its for the best, and its what should be done."

Derek looked at his child with sympathetic eyes almost crying, " and why is that? Why is it for the best? Because in my opinion it's the most awful thing I have ever heard of. And I would rather jump off a building and live, than let you out of my life."

"Because…" Lannie began gasping for breath trying not to break into hysterics, "Because you'll just leave again and then I'll be left alone again, and I don't want to go through that anymore." Lannie couldn't control the tears she slumped to ground and cried.

Derek wrapped her in his arms and try to sooth her, " Shhh its okay it okay don't cry, Lannie I want you to look at me with your eyes" he said as she raised her chin, " I will never leave you again. I did it once and it was the biggest mistake of my life. The biggest. And you know I hate making mistakes."

Lannie hugged him tight and continued to cry, the past two years of emotions flowing out of her, Derek continued to rock her and knew he was forgiven. " I missed you so much daddy, so much." " I missed you more princess, more than you'll ever know." Derek replied.

It took her about five more minutes to settle down and then Derek said, "I love you so much you're the greatest thing to ever happen to me." She replied with a simple, "I love you too"

Derek then decided it was the best time to divulge his plan to his daughter knowing he needed an ally in this, and a damn good one at that, he also knew Lannie was the best. She was just like her mother and knew everything about her, she could convince Addie to do anything.

"Lannie…even though you forgiven me I know you still hate me for all that I have done to your mother…I know nothing I do can probably be enough, but it took me about 10 minutes after your mother gave me divorce papers that I don't want to loose you both and that all I want to it reverse the last four years and be back in New York when we were at our best. But I know that's impossible, so I need your help, you're the best and I'm in desperate need of the best."

" You've come to the right place" Lannie said comically, "What do you need?"

" I want you mother back, I screwed her and I should go to hell for what I've done and put her through but I love her more than I have ever loved anyone else, after what happened I went out to Seattle met Meredith and truly believed she could replace Addie. And when you mother came out I was so wrapped up in the women that wasn't her, that I believe she was better than your mom. But then I realized Meredith was a self centered whiny, bitch, when it was too late. But all I want now is a second chance, do you think I have a shot?" Derek couldn't believe he was asking a fourteen year old this

" Well its going to be tough…. and there's going to be a lot of tears on both parts but I think you might have a shot."

Lannie then sat Derek down and divulged her plan to him, after she finished and laid it out step by step Lannie asked,

"Daddy?"

" Yes Princess?"

" Can I have Blinkie back?"

Derek laughed and said, "You know I have been waiting all afternoon for the question" he quickly fishes Blinkie out of his pocket and kisses her on the forehead and leaves. Making her promise she will not tell any of this to her mother. It took a little fussing, but as long as Derek gets her the pair of Louboutons she wants (She's going to email them to him) she promises she wont say a word.

Please read and review, it'll take 10 seconds tops!


	8. Bottoms Up

I don't own anything. Love me some Addek. By the way for all my readers, I'm writing this while in the air en route to London!

Addie walked into her office, after the debacle with Derek yesterday, she actually had a pretty good night. Her Lannie went to the new restaurant and then went home and watched a movie. She opened the door to her office and found it to be covered in rose petals, peonies, hydrangea, and lilies. Her eyes searched and then rested upon a massive bouquet on her desk. She walked over to the bouquet and found a card. It read:

"I will always love you-D"

Before she could sink to the floor and cry, Naomi walked into the room Addison quickly became angry,

"Nae what the hell is this?"

"What? Whoa" Naomi said ass she scanned the room "I have no idea, this must have happened before any of us got here…" "Who are they from?" She asked.

" Derek, there from Derek. God Nae what am I do, why is he doing this to me?" Addison said, desperately searching for answers.

Just then, Derek waltz into the office, "Hello hello." "They do look beautiful, Lannie did excellent."

At this Addison blew up, "Nae can you leave the office?", she quietly exited.

" Derek what the hell are you doing? Enlisting our daughter to do your dirty work, and try to swoon me. What the hell is your problem? Why are you doing this to me? Why?"

" Addie, first off Lannie was more than willing to help, this was actually her brilliant idea, she did get the brains from me you know." Derek said with a chuckle.

" Derek! She is a confused teenager; all she wants is her family back together, back in New York, happy again. She doesn't understand that it's not going to happen." Addison practically yelled.

"Why not Addie? Why cant it happen? I love you, and you love me from the way your acting why cant you let go of your irrational fears and just let me in?"

"Because you broke my heart once being absence, then twice with Meredith, I'm not willing to let you break it a third time."

"Addie I wont do it to you again."

"Derek just go, I have patients to see." She said then with that she left to greet her first patient of the day.

Derek then dialed the familiar number, and waited for an answer, she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Lannie, it didn't work, she got angry and then just left."

" I see…well I guess she did order that thicker skin. Good for her." Lannie said with a laugh

" Lannie, what the hell? Do you want to make it work or not?"

" Of course I want to make it work, but at the same time I'm pleased she is standing up for herself, I'm stuck at a cross road daddy."

" Well, pick the right one and help me."

" Fine, meet me at Kobe in an hour." She said and then hung up

Derek just couldn't think all he wanted was Addie, and wanted this to be over. He didn't want to fight anymore he wanted to love, love her and Lannie so much.

An hour later Lannie and Derek were plotting over sushi.

" L, do you really think she'll like this?" Derek said extremely concerned.

" If this doesn't work we both just need to give up hope because I have no clue what to do." Lannie said.

" Alright, I have to get back to work, but come by the house at 7 sharp." Lannie said while walking out

4 hours later….

" Lannie I home!" Addison screamed as she dropped her things in the kitchen

" In here!" She replied back from the direction of the dining room.

Addison walked in to find her daughter putting the finishing touches on the table while her ex husband was sitting opposite side she was now suppose to be sitting on.

" What the hell is this?" Addie exclaimed

" It's an intervention. By me. You love daddy, daddy loves you please for my sake give up and just fall back into his arms, please mommy." Lannie pleaded.

" Derek Michael Shepherd. Get out of my house now!"

" Addie be calm…" Derek said

" Now!"

With the look of defeat in his eyes Derek walked out like a puppy with its tail between its legs.

Review!


	9. The Story of Us

I know this is a super short chapter, but I felt that if I added it on to the last one, there would be to much information in one chapter, and if I put it with my plans for chapter ten it wouldn't have the right affect.

I don't own anything

**The next morning….Addie's house. **

Addison awoke to a knock on her door.

" Mommy can I come in?" Lannie asked quietly

" Fine." Addison replied half angry half groggily.

" Mommy, I'm sorry I just-"

" Don't." Addison stopped her. " How could you do that? Two weeks ago, you hated him, you were about to emancipate yourself from him, then he comes back down and you forgive him and all of a sudden you, you two are plotting against me!"

" Mommy I'm sorry I just, I know your hurting I know he hurt you so badly and I hate him for that, but when he apologized I saw all this love and hurt and remorse in his eyes. He really is in love with you. Its like once we left things connected and he went back three years to when we were all happy." Lannie said sighing.

" I love you so much, baby. So much. And I know what you want most in the world is for your father and I to get back together, and I'm sorry daddy confused you and made things harder by giving you that hope, but its not going to happen, I cant go through it again. Back in New York, you were so young you didn't fully understand what your father did. And I just I cant I cant go back there Lannie, I cant." Addison said holding back tears.

" Mommy, you love him, I'm not going to sugar coat this for you. You love him and he loves you. And I know in the long run that might not be enough, but right now why can't it be?"

Addison just looked at her and cried, she knew she was right, but she just she didn't want to get hurt again. She just didn't. If he hurt her again, she wouldn't be able to bear it. Addie was soon interrupted from her thoughts by the doorbell ringing.

" I'll go get it." Lannie replied

" No, I'll go." Addison said getting out of bed.


	10. Coming Home

**Still don't own anything. Even though I dream every night that I do ;). Please review after reading it truly makes my day 1000 times better! **

"_I'm coming home, I'm coming home, tell the world I'm coming home. Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday, I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes, I'm coming home, I'm coming home, tell the world that I'm coming." _

The words from diddy's new song rang through her car as she drove down the PCH, Naomi and Sam thought she had gone absolutely bonkers when they heard she bought a song meant for Lannie's generation not hers. But right now, the words rang true to how she felt with Derek at the moment. _She wanted to go home._ But she was still skeptical about it. Yes, home is where the heart is, but her heart didn't want to go home if it was going to be broken again. The song soon ended and Addison's mind was soon consumed with memories of yesterday's conversation with Derek.

**Flashback-Yesterday morning**

_Addison just looked at her and cried, she knew she was right, but she just she didn't want to get hurt again. She just didn't. If he hurt her again, she wouldn't be able to bear it. Addie was soon interrupted from her thoughts by the doorbell ringing. _

" _I'll go get it." Lannie replied_

" _No, I'll go." Addison said getting out of bed. _

_Addison opened the door to reveal Derek on the other side before she could speak he pulled her outside and shut the door. _

" _Addie, I know you don't want me hear and I know you want to yell at me for showing up. But I don't care. I don't care if you yell, or hit me or throw a hairdryer at me. All I know is that I want you. I love you, I want you, and I need you. And I know that your afraid, hell I'm afraid, but I know it's going to be okay as long as you're next to me. I know you are skeptical because you don't want me to be absent again, or you don't want me to run back to Meredith, but you don't have to be. Being absent was the worst mistake of my life, and if I could go back and change I'd do it in a heartbeat but I cant. But now, I can stop it and avoid it if it happens again. And Meredith, Meredith is the farthest thing from my mind now. I thought she was you, I thought she could replace you. But good god I was a complete idiot, she doesn't hold a flame to you. Her hair is mousy; she's anorexic and ordinary. Your long legs are spectacular, your body is flawless, your red hair drives me crazy, and your more than extraordinary. I'm serious Addie, I'm in this and you can push me away now, but I'll be back later today and then tomorrow morning and on and on. " Derek said nearly on his knees pleading with her to say the things he wants her to say. _

" _No Derek. I can't, I wont, you hurt me, I hurt you and I will not go through it again. You can keep coming by and I'll keep saying no, and eventually you'll give up and go back to Seattle, because after all you have a job there. " Addison replied rambling her eyes glistening with tears. _

" _I'm not leaving, I'll never leave, and I'll keep trying until the day I die if that's what it takes to be near you. "Derek said as he quickly pulled out his phone dialing a number, Addison looked quizzically at him wondering if he had gone bonkers. She almost began to speak when Derek held up his hand to silence her. _

"_Hello?" Derek Began._

" _Richard, it's Derek, I'm very sorry to inform you…actually I'm not, I quit. I'm moving to L.A. I need to be with my family. I need to be with Addie. " Addison's mouth dropped, 'he loved that job' she thought ' he was going to be chief…' _

" _I don't care about a damn contract Richard, sue me, I don't care, I'm not coming back. Goodbye." Derek hung up and brushed Addison's face. _

"_See?" he said. " I'm staying. Deal with it." _

" _Derek, no I cant just, just please go away." With that Addison ran back inside and locked the door behind her, she slide down the door and began to bawl. She pulled her phone out of her pajama pocket and dialed Nae._

_After three rings she got a groggy "Hello?" _

" _Nae, I don't know what to do, He just told me he loved me, he wanted me, he needed me. He just quit his damn job for me. I'm scared, I'm still hurt, and my heart is burning inside from pain, burning from the pain of wanting him but not being able to have him. Every time I see him, I can't literally feel my heart in the back of my throat. But is all this enough? Nae, I don't know what to do. Please tell me what I should do." _

" _Ads, I can't tell you what to do, because I'm not you. While I may have had similar feelings and pains as you at some point in my life I'm not you, therefore I don't know the extents of your pains. This may sound completely cliché, but you really do need to follow your heart. Addie, you always follow your head and as a doctor and mother that may work, but when it comes to Derek it never did and never will." _

" _But what if it throws me in the wrong direction, and I get hit by on coming traffic?" Addison said._

" _Honey, that's a risk you have to take, and if it does happen like that, we are all surgeons, well fix you. " That had made Addison smile, Nae was right she did need to follow her heart, and if it didn't work out, She and the others at the practice and her friends back in New York would be there to fix her. Addison hung up with Naomi, and went to make breakfast for Lannie. _

**End of flashback**

The memories had taken Addison all the way to her driveway, she got out of her car with a slightly better idea of what she needed to do, but still not one hundred percent sure she was going to take him back.

" Only time will tell" Addison said aloud, at her epiphany she smiled a little and walked inside.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. You Make The Rain Fall

_Still don't own anything_

"No" Addison replied insistently

"Come on Ads, one date, three hours, dinner, a bottle of wine. It will not be that bad." Derek pleaded

" No Derek I wont go out on a date with you, now get out I have to get ready for work."

" Fine" Derek replied walking out the door, giving her a kiss on the cheek before leaving. Well at least she is letting him do that, he thought. Its progress

_10 minutes later…_

" Come on mom, its one date, it cant be that bad. One night. Just go and it will make both of us shut up."

"Fine, but only because I just want both of you to just quit harassing me." Addison said.

"YES! Okay deal, now call daddy and tell him" Lannie said skipping down the hall

" Derek? Its Addie, I'll go on the damn date. Pick me up at 8" Addison said with a sigh

"YES! Addie, I promise you wont regret this, I'll see you at 8." Derek said and hung up

Addison then patted back into her closet to find something to wear to work today, she already knew what she was going to wear on the date, the blue Issa dress. It was Derek's favorite, she could never bring herself to throw it away when she was leaving New York and then when she was leaving Seattle, it just held to many fantastic memories. Addison's thoughts were interrupted by her phone, she picked it up and it was an unfamiliar number.

"Addison Mongomery-Shep" She still wasn't use to saying Shepherd at the end of her name, " Addison Montgomery"

"Oh..um, I didn't expect you to answer so quickly, umm Hi Addison its Meredith. Meredith Grey." The poor girl sounded terrified Addison thought, no use scaring her by being mean.

" Hello Meredith, what can I do for you?"

" I, um, I, I ,I know this is awkward for me, and it probably is the same for you, but I just wanted to apologize for everything I did when you were in Seattle, going after your husband, well ex now-or I have no clue what you to are, having sex with him at prom, you finding my panties….it was childish and immature for me to do that, and I'm just really sorry."

" Well thank you Meredith, but cut the crap, who put you up to this? My child or my ex husband?"

" Addison, no one put me up to this, I did this all on my own, I know its hard to believe, but I have taken a job at Boston General, and when I arrived here I realized how shitty I treated you. I want you to know that I'm done, after this I will not contact you or Derek. You both deserve the second chance you want, with no strings attached. And for the record Addison, he always loved you. It was always you. Derek told me, he never loved me, he was just infatuated with the fact that I was the complete opposite of you. Anyways I'm rambling now and I just want to say I really am sorry."

"Goodbye Addison" Addison heard the click of the other line, but she couldn't move from were she was standing, she could not believe that happen. Her husbands dirty mistress called her to apologize? And to tell her her husband or ex husband still loves her and only loves her, and its always been her? What the fuck is going on in the world Addison thought. She pushed all thoughts of confusion and joy aside and continued to get dress for work.

Addison's day had gone reletivly smoothly, she delivered three babies all in perfect condition and now was at home getting ready for her date with Derek, and the funny thing is, she was actually excited; almost giddy about it. She finished 'prepping' with thirty minutes to spare, and decided to poor herself a glass of wine. Lannie had flown back to New York for a long weekend with friends that morning, so it felt nice to sit down and gather her thoughts without Lannie breathing down her neck.

The doorbell soon rang and Addison opened it , there was Derek holding a boquet of hydrangeas and peonies, wearing his Addison smile, one no one at Seattle Grace had ever seen, it had always been reserved for her, and his ' McDreamy' smile had nothing on this one.

"Wow" Derek breathed. " You look great" he said as he pulled her into a hug, Addison returned the hug, and then did something she didn't even know she wanted to, she kissed him. And not just a silly little peck, she really kissed him. With such passion, it was like the kiss contained every ounce of anger, hurt, and misery she had felt over the last two years, and Derek retuned this kiss with equal passion, scooping her up into his arms, while she ran her hands through his wavy locks. When they finally broke the kiss to come up for air, they were both shocked.

Addison spoke first, "Well should we get going?"

" Yea, yea we should. Don't want to loose our reservation. Derek replied slightly dazed

" Well thanks for that " Derek said with a flash of his 'Addison' smile.

" Oh and I see you remembered my favorite dress, good choice."

Addison just rolled her eyes and gave him a smirk, still slightly embarresed. ' well this is going to be interesting' She thought as he opened her car door for her.

So there ya go! Please review!


	12. Indestructible

Still don't own anything.

Addison closed her eyes tighter, the sunlight was seeping through her bay window, and she wanted to dream for as long as possible. Last night was _perfect_, she thought as she rolled over so that her back was facing the window. There date had been fantastic, Derek reminded of the old Derek, the one that was around back in New York, he was a perfect gentlemen.

"_She'll begin with a small Caesar salad, her entrée will be the lobster, and for dessert she'll have the crème Brule." Derek said handing both of their menus to the waiter with a smile._

" _Derek! Why did you order for me? I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself." Addison replied pretending to be frustrated but really flattered that he remembered after all this time._

" _I got it right didn't I? "_

" _You did, thank you."_

_Derek smiled at her triumphantly_.

The rest of Dinner went smoothly, passing the time talking about cases, Lannie, and just reminiscing.

Afterwards Derek insisted that they go out salsa dancing, she was completely shocked that he would even suggest this because everyone knew, especially her that he hated to dance, she would drag him out to clubs in Med School and the beginning of their internship to dance, and ended up dancing with Mark because Derek would refuse to dance with her.

" _Derek where are we going?" Addison asked a little nervous, they had been in the car for fifteen minutes and he had just gotten onto the PCH. _

" _Malibu"_

" _Derek…what's in Malibu? If your trying to whisk me away to some retreat, I can tell you right now to turn around because we are defiantly not ready for that right now."_

" _Addie, calm down. There's a club I found down here, that I wanted to take you to."_

" _A club?" Addison laughed she knew Derek would never go for this, so he had to be kidding, but she decided to play along anyways. " What kind of club?"_

" _Salsa dancing club" Derek said smiling_

_Addison looked at him skeptically, " What have you done with Derek? Derek hates salsa dancing" _

" _Well if were talking in the third person, then Derek knows Addison loves salsa dancing and he'll suck it up for her." _

_Addison smiled, and for the first time all night, she actually felt that things could go back to the way they were, and possibly be even better. _

Derek laid facing the window, he had always love waking up with the sun in his face, as a kid it made him think that just because the sun was out it was going to be a great day. This line of thinking followed him to adulthood, and he smiled as the events of last night flooded back to him.

Last night had gone absolutely perfect. It went off without a hitch. He was walking Addie up to her door, and they were laughing about his dancing abilities, and although he would never admitted he actually enjoyed it a lot. Even though, his feet were throbbing and he probably wouldn't feel his calves in the morning, it was definitely going into his book of top nights with Addison.

" _You stepped on my feet I think about 100 times Derek!" Addison said laughing_

" _Hey, Hey it could have been a lot worse, and lets not forget that you stepped on my toes with your four inch stilettos a few times" Derek shot back. _

_They had reached her front door, and both knew what that the inevitable was going to happen soon. It had seemed like a déjà vu moment from there first date ever, the moment were you know the kiss is coming but you don't want to just jump into it, so you make an awkward pause for a moment._

" _I had a really good time tonight Addie, I've missed this, I've missed you." Derek said softly._

" _I know I've missed it all too Derek."_

_There was the moment were they caught each other's eyes, and Derek took this opportunity to seize the day. _

_He cupped her face, and kissed her softly at first and once he knew she was okay with it, her kissed her harder and with built up passion and force, soon Addison found herself pinned against the door as she ran her hands through his hair. She was panting for air between kisses, as was he, but they didn't care. They continued with the passionate make out session until Derek pulled away. He didn't want to but he wanted to let her know that he had given himself boundaries, when her eyes met his as there foreheads pressed together it seemed as if she knew this. _

_Derek pulled her into a hug, and then kissed her forehead._

" _I'll see you on Sunday when we go pick up Lannie? I'll pick you up at 4:30?"_

_Addison only nodded looking still slightly breathless from this kiss. _

Derek nodded and with one last glance walked towards his car, and Addison went inside.

Lannie had just woken up an hour ago, it was 1 PM in New York which meant, it was 10 in LA, she had called her mother incisively since she had awoken, even though she was exhausted, from the party she went to last night. She was dying to know how their date went. For the fifteenth time that morning, and for the ninth left her mother a voicemail,

" Hey mommy its me, just calling to see how it went call me back before I call Naomi to come search for you." Lannie hung up the phone and turned back to her friends, they were having brunch at the Palace Hotel. She had missed this while living out in L.A. Her friends meant everything to her, which made it harder not to be in New York all the time. They had all been friends since birth, there were four of them: Lannie, Constance, Erik, and Nathan. In an ironic twist, all of there parents were doctors as well. Their parents had all met in their internship at Mt. Sinai with the exception of Erik's mom and Addison who were best friends at boarding school.

" So Lannie tell me, how is it being in a place warm and sunny all the time? I know you miss the New York winters." Connie asked they had been best friends forever. Connie was defiantly the wilder of the two, and had a more bohemian style. While Lannie still had a wild side, her style is much more WASP-y, after all her grandmother is Bizzy.

" It's okay, I mean I love the fact that I'm constantly tan, but I miss you guys! Since I've been taking most of my classes online, I don't have really friends there, so its lonely, BUT I'm banking on the fact that well move back here so keep your fingers crossed!" Lannie replied making the sign for crossing your fingers.

" How are your parents anyways? I know mother misses Addison terribly," Erik asked. He was defiantly one of the most attractive guys Lannie had ever laid eyes on there had a constant flirtation throughout high school, which made all of Lannie's friends envy her.

" They're doing good. Trying to work things out, it seems to be working. And yes, mommy misses Evelyn just as much." Lannie replied with a wink and smirk.

" What about the girls there are they hot?" Nate asked suddenly interested in the conversation. Nate was defiantly the womanizer of the group, he was notorious on the upper east side, and more often than normal Erik and Lannie would have to drag him out of clubs at 2 in the morning.

" Good god Nate you're disgusting, I don't know if they are hot. I'm not a lesbian." Lannie said clearly disgusted. Nate only smirked he loved to harass Lannie.

The rest of the brunch passed by with light bantering, and they quickly went their separate ways with the girls heading to the 3 B's. Bergdorf, Bendels, and Bloomingdales. Lannie had missed her 3 closest friends dearly, both the real ones and the stores.

Please Review!


	13. On the Floor

A/N: This is a really short update! I am so sorry, I have such a heavy load these days, but hopefully I'll have more time soon!

Disclaimer: Don't Own Anything!

There had been a few more casual dates since the last one, and both Addison and Derek are settling into their lives comfortably. Addie and Lannie still live in the beach house and Derek lives in an apartment about five minutes away. He comes over every day to hang out with Lannie, but today Lannie leaves as soon as he comes in to go off with Maya and some of her friends (although they will never replace her NY friends). Derek takes this opportunity to talk to Addison about something serious.

" Addison." Derek says giving her a quick peck on the lips

" Hey Derek, sorry Lannie just left with Maya."

" It's okay, actually it's better that way. I need to talk to you."

"Oh?" Addison looks at him quizzically, having no clue what's going on.

" Addison, I know we aren't even close to being Addison and Derek again, but I don't care. I don't care if we are ever Addison and Derek again. All I care about right now is that I am head over heels in love with you. My head is constantly consumed with thoughts of you, every time I see red hair I spin around in hopes of it being you. Addison I want to start over, go back to the beginning, I know you love L.A. but I want to go back to New York, I want to go back to the beginning. I'm not the Derek I was in Seattle, I hate flannel and trailers, and fish should be bought from the market in Chinatown. Please come back to New York with me, and with Lannie. Please, let us be a family again. In the only home we know."

Addison couldn't speak for a few minutes her head was whirling; all she wanted to do was scream yes and jump into bed with him but knew she had to think with her head too. " Ddd-Derek are you crazy? We've been on like what 5 or 6 dates? We are not even close to being ready for that step. Let alone moving back to New York, there is to many terrible memories there Derek, I am not moving back. "

" Addison, please. You don't think that there are terrible memories in New York for me too? It's where I lost everything. But I don't care, I know you love it there no matter how much you retort, and because of that I love it too. Please come home."

Addison is now crying, she had no clue what to do. Derek grads her wrist and pulls her close. " Please Addison." Addie looks into his eyes, and see the truth and hope in the giant blue eyes. And behind that she can see that glimmer that she fell in love with almost 17 years ago.

" Derek its better this way, yes wwww-we go on dates, but now we are friends, its its just better this way."

" Friends Addison, don't have the feelings I have for you, and I know they don't have the feelings you have for me either. "

" I cant Derek! God Damn it I can't! Because I do, if I jump in head first with you your just going to break my heart into a million pieces like you always do." Addison screams its what she's been holding back this entire time.

" Addison please, I know I have had the shittiest track record in the past but now-now I can tell you with one hundred percent honesty that I will never break your heart again. And before you ask, how do you know? I know because I have seen; I have felt what its like to loose you and Lannie twice before. And I would die before I ever make it a third."

She looks at him for a moment blinking back tears and then leans into kiss him. It starts out slow, but becomes quicker and more passionate by the second. This was all the conformation Derek need, he knew she answered yes.

REVIEW PLEASEEEE!


	14. Finally

**A/N: Hey guys this is the Epilogue and the last chapter, our journey is coming to an end! I just want to take the time to thank every one of you for taking the time out of your day to read this and reviewing! Thank you and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. I really hoped you liked it! The journal entry to clarify is to herself, just her own thoughts on everything that's happened. And little statements to herself to make her happy. I know strange but it's cute too! And if anyone is confused about the time frame at the end with the journal entry and why it is dated in December 2007, is because if you remember this started out at the end of season 2 with the prom episode! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

It had been 8 months since they moved back to New York, and to say they were adjusting well is an understatement. It was going spectacular. Both Addie and Derek had gotten jobs at the top two hospitals in Manhattan. They decided to work at separate ones, to make the transition a little easier. They had also gotten a new brownstone, on the Upper East Side, of course. And it still overlooked Central Park.

Derek didn't live there for two months, opting to lease a small apartment a few blocks away. But two months ago Addie decided it was time for him to come home.

_Flashback-_

_Addison, Derek, and Lannie were all at the little café down the street from the Brownstone. Lannie was busily texting on her phone, slightly ticked that she couldn't go to the weekly Sunday brunch at the palace with her friends. Derek and Addison didn't understand why she wanted to go so badly, but while they were away, as they soon came to realize, Lannie had turn into a diva. Being the Queen of a school takes a lot of work, and Lannie has to keep up a lot of appearances, brunch being one of them. But Addison and Derek vowed that they had to at least keep one of her feet on the ground, so on days like this one they didn't allow her to go to brunch, instead making her have a quiet breakfast with her family. _

"_Lannie can you please put your phone down for one minute your mother and I would love to actually talk to you once in awhile." Derek said in annoyance_

" _Daddy I am sorry, but I have things to do people to see, places to be." Lannie said flashing her smile. _

_Addison and Derek just rolled their eyes there was no reasoning with her so Addison just grabbed her phone and stuck it in her purse. _

"_What the hell? I was in the middle of a conversation mom!" _

" _And that conversation can wait until after breakfast love, but right now lets enjoy this beautiful day." Addison said smugly_

_Before Lannie could interject Derek said, " So what's everyone's plans for today?" _

_Addison replied, " Oh! I was going to run over to Bergdorf's, then run and get you a key to the brownstone, then possibly do Bendels then a late lunch with Savvy, then lets have a family dinner at Jean George's?" _

_Both Lannie and Derek spoke at the same time, " Addie lets face it you running over to Bergdorf's is a three hour long process, and- " " Mom I cant go to Jean George's with you tonight because I have a dinner at Butter tonight, and-" _

_They both were going to continue on their rants until they realized what the second thing Addie said was, they spoke in unison again, " Wait What?" _

_Addison replied keeping up the façade, "you heard me, Bergdorf's, Key, Bendels, Lunch, Jean George." _

_Derek spoke first this time, " A key Addie really?" He could barely contain his excitement. _

" _Yes, well I think it's about time you move in again." _

" _We will go get the key together, and then I'll go pack, I'll be moved in by tonight!" Derek almost wanted to just jump from the table and start packing. _

_Both Addison and Lannie couldn't contain their laughter. _

" _Alright Daddy pay up, I picked the week. I so called it! You can make the check out to Adelaide Shepherd, and the shoes are Louboutons and called 'Serena' oh and I would like them in purple." _

_Addison put on a fake shocked face and said, " You bet on me?" _

" _Well honey we had to do something with our time!" Derek said smiling. _

_End of Flashback_

As soon as Addison and Derek got back to New York, they began going to therapy. If it was going to work, they decided, they were going to need some guidance and advice at least for a while. A month after they moved in together Derek asked her to marry him-again. And of course she said yes. It was at their place in the park, even Lannie didn't know about it. Derek had told her to meet him there after she was done at the hospital, and he had a picnic set up with tea light candles everywhere. The ring was flawless Harry Winston, bigger than the first one-well because he can now afford a good ring, after all they aren't interns anymore.

After much urging by Addison and especially Lannie (who was always very attached to him) Derek has begun to speak to Mark again, they go get a drink ever other week and the wounds are healing. After much persistence Addie decided to keep her distance from Mark, Derek still got really protective and jealous when she was around mark and to make things very laid back she decided to let them be until everything was okay between the two.

Lannie sits on her bed, reflecting over the past year she writes an entry on her computer-not to be shown to anybody, its her own viral journal.

**December 3, 2007**

_Dear Journal: _

" _Over the past year I have gone from a cold hearted ice queen to a lost child, finally finding my way back again in all places, Los Angeles! Don't get me wrong, L.A is a beautiful place but I have always been an east coast girl, my grandmother is queen of the W.A.S.P's so anywhere but New York, Rhode Island, or Connecticut is just strictly un-tasteful._

_I cannot believe I actually did it. I actually got my parents back together. I mean I plotted and I connived it all in my head, yes. But when the time came down to it I actually did it. AND IT WORKED! I do have to thank Uncle Richard because if it wasn't for him, then it would have never have happened and I would never be here today. Well, I'd probably still be in New York, yes, but not here with my mom AND my dad. Without him I would have never gotten them back._

_Mom and Daddy are doing exceptionally well with everything they have been through, they really are a testament to the saying that true love conquers anything. In fact, they are downstairs right now decorating the tree and jamming out to Christmas carols, it's embarrassing actually. I don't think they think I can hear them…._

_I am truly happy again, I don't remember being this happy in a long time. And it's Christmas! The Shepherd's favorite time of year! Anyways, I have to go down there and help them decorate the tree before Constance, Erik, and Nathan come over with their parents for dinner. "_

_ Until next time,_

_ Lannie_

_Oh and P.S.- No One leaves Lannie in the corner, never forget that!_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: THE END! Please since it's the last time Read& Especially Review! **


End file.
